I have to make a cake?
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: A fluffy ost about Kane having to make a cake.


_A/N: Blame the commercial for the move to three hours for this. Just come cute fluff from my favorite het couple. Enjoy my readers. And yes I'm still working on "About to light it up." So dont' worry my readers, there will be uploads for that here soon as well.  
_

* * *

He'd been flagged down as he passed the office and he looked at the secretary with a confused tilt to his lips.

"What do you mean I have a call?"

"You have a call Mr. Jacobs."

Glenn motioned to his 'Kane' gear as he shook his head. "Can't you take a message; I have to get to the photo-shoot."

"They said it would only take a minute."

With a slight growl he followed the petite secretary into the large office and picked up the phone, taking a seat in the leather back chair as he growled into the receiver.

"What?"

"_You have to make a cake_."

"I have to make a cake?"

"_Yes, for the 1000__th__ episode_."

"Isn't that what we have catering for?"

"_Look man, I don't know, Vince told me to tell you that you had to make a cake_. "

The call disconnected and Glenn looked at the phone as if it were a snake. What in the hell? Didn't Vince know that he wasn't allowed in a kitchen unsupervised? With a sigh he pulled out his phone and called the only person that he could think of that might be able to help him.

"Aj?"

"_Yes silly Masked Jacobs_?"

Glenn couldn't help but laugh, the tiny Diva had insisted on call him nothing but 'Silly Masked Jacobs' since the beginning of their angle and after a while it had grown on him.

"Hey, I just learned that I have to make a cake for the 1000th episode of RAW."

"_Oooo, what kind of cake_?"

"I don't know. I'm not allowed to bake…or cook for that matter."

"_And why is that Silly Masked Jacobs_?"

"It's a long story that I don't want to go into…." There was a 'but' hanging there but he didn't want to ask for her help.

"_Buuuut, you need me…don't you Silly Masked Jacobs?_"

Glenn groaned into the phone, sometimes he wondered if AJ had somehow managed to learn to read minds. With shake of his head he chuckled into the phone.

"I won't ask how you know that but yes, I need your help."

"_You can count on me Silly Masked Jacobs. I'll even get us an official taster._"

The call once more disconnected and Glenn looked at the phone as he shook his head. He had no idea what he'd done to get himself in the middle of this but there was no way out now. The photo-shoot was thankfully not long and Glenn was changing in the locker room when the door burst open.

"Silly Masked Jacobs?" Came AJ's singsong voice. "You in here? The photographer guy said you were."

Hurriedly Glenn pulled up his pants and slipped on a shirt, grinning when she came around the lockers. She was wearing a pair of jeans and one of her ring tops, her hair pulled back into a simple pony tail. And behind her stood Paul Wight.

"Look Silly Masked Jacobs, the angry Show is going to be our taste tester."

Paul shrugged his shoulders as he looked between the two. He really didn't care what was going on; there was going to be cake, and free cake. Glenn rubbed his hand over his face and shouldered his bag, motioning for them to follow him.

"Come on, this cake isn't going to bake itself now." He grumbled as he winded his way through Titan Towers to the cafeteria.

"What kind of cake are you making Silly Masked Jacobs?"

"I don't know a cinnamon crumb cake?"

"That sounds amazing. Have you ever made it before?"

"N-no. I'm not allowed to cook, so I stay out of the kitchen."

Paul snorted from behind AJ and Glenn looked over his shoulder to glare at the large man; warning him that if he said one thing then he was going to be on the wrong end of a hot pan.

"What happened Silly Masked Jacobs?"

"Let's just say that I had to rebuild my kitchen and part of my living room."

He set his bag down and headed back to the back of the kitchen, pulling bowls and random ingredients from the cabinet, setting them out as to what he felt would be needed. Behind him he heard AJ and Paul talking but he paid it no mind as he started at a large mixing bowl with some slight trepidation.

"Silly Masked Jacobs, move out of the way." AJ laughed as she moved him over to the side and plopped a chef's hat on his head. "Let me get this started Silly Masked Jacobs, you just go and preheat the oven."

Glenn gave a grateful sigh as he moved over and pressed preheat on the large confection oven. He leaned against the counter and watched AJ, at some point she'd found an apron and had it tied on with another large chef's hat perched on top of her head. She was whizzing about the kitchen area as if she'd been in it before and she turned as she mixed the batter.

"Wanna try a lick Silly Masked Jacobs?" She offered as she held the bowl out to him.

"No, no that's—" Glenn's words were cut off by AJ dragging her finger the mixture and then shoving the dainty digit into his mouth. "Not bad actually. Where did you learn to do that?"

"Silly Masked Jacobs, I took home economics in school."

She shook her head as she poured the mixture into a cake pan and set it inside the over, grinning as she set the timer and then jumped up on the counter next to Glenn; wiping her forehead and leaving a smear of flour and mix on her skin as she kicked her feet.

"So Silly Masked Jacobs. Tell me more about the kitchen trouble you had that makes it so you can't cook or anything."

Glenn shook his head as he reached picked up a towel and cleaned the drying cake mix from AJ's head with a tiny grin.

"No, that is a story best left for another day."

"Come on Silly Masked Jacobs, we have half an hour before the cake is done. I promise I won't tell anyone. If I do you can torture me."

Glenn looked over at her as if gaging her sincerity. It was hard tell with the smile that was always on her face and he took a deep breath; closing his eyes as he rubbed his temples. It was something that had happened so long ago but still to this day it was something that made his face burn in embarrassment.

"I'm going to hold you to that little girl." Glenn ran his fingers through his curls as he looked at her again. "It was..along time ago. I had just started the Kane gimmick, so and it was Mark's birthday—"

"You mean the Sexy Undead?"

"If you mean The Undertaker, then yes…wait a minute. Why does he get the Sexy Undead and I'm Silly Masked Jacobs?"

AJ giggled as she touched his face. "Because he does not wear a mask and it strokes his ego. You know you're good looking and yet you choose to hide it from the world by a mask. It's silly, hench Silly Masked Jacobs. Now finish your story Silly Masked Jacobs."

Glenn opened his mouth to fight her logic, but it after a few minutes of thinking about it; he had to give her credit for seeing what others didn't want to see. With a small snort and head shake Glenn started talking again.

"Then yes, the Sexy Undead's birthday. Matt, Jeff, Adam and Jay wanted to do something special for him and since Mark and I are very close they came to me. Now Mark is a close to the vest kinda person, he doesn't like a lot of fuss made over him for any reason and he hates Birthday parties. But his secret weakness is that he has a sweet tooth. His favorite cake is German chocolate. So armed with that knowledge the foursome drug me along to the store to get the items for his cake and we congregated back at my house.

"It started off ok; I preheated the oven, set up the mixing utensils and then took my seat at the table. I wasn't having any part in this just in case Mark wanted to chokeslam them all to hell and back. We were waiting for the cake to finish; just like you and I are when Jeff got antsy. And when that Hardy got ansty things happen, sometimes bad things. He started bopping around the kitchen playing little pranks on the rest but Adam he took offense to Jeff acting like he was going to cut his hair and he slapped Jeff's hand, sending the scissors that Jeff had held out of his hand."

Glenn chuckled a bit as he looked over at the oven, watching the numbers on the digital display count down the minutes and he shook his head again.

"Anyway, the scissors were kitchen grade and since I was rarely ever home to use them were extremely sharp; they landed behind the stove and at the time we didn't think anything about it so we went on about our business. Well after a few minutes Matt started to smell something funny and he started sniffing around. Now having gas appliances in my home for a good part of my life I knew it was gas and I grabbed Matt, his brother and barked at Adam and Jay to follow me. That stove was on and it would only take one spark to send it all up in smoke. Just as we made it out the front door there was a deafening boom and as we looked back smoke came roiling out from the house. The fire department arrived just in time to just water down the blaze.

"When Vince inquired about it when the story hit the papers the ones that caused the problem pleaded innocence and said it was me and my uncontrollable temper that caused it."

"And because of that you're not allowed in the kitchen anymore Silly Masked Jacobs?" AJ asked with a grin on her face.

"That would be the reason."

"But you weren't at fault."

"Nope, I was an innocent bystander."

"Why didn't you just explain what happened."

Glenn let a smile cross his face as the timer went off. "Because it keeps me out of doing things like this."

It was AJ turn to laugh as she tugged on one of his curls and jumped off the counter. Putting the pot holders on her hands she pulled the cake out and set it to the side cool. From the main room of the cafeteria Paul called out that he had to leave that he'd taste their concoction when it was done and AJ and Kane shared a conspiratorial grin as they looked at the oven.

"FIRE! FIRE!" AJ screeched as she ran from the cafeteria as if the hounds of hell were behind her.

Hidden in a darkened office Glenn peeked out as people rushed the cafeteria and shouted for fire extinguishers. After about five minutes the harmless blaze was put out and AJ was questioned about the origin.

"K-Kane said he was baking a cake because Vince told him too."

There was grumbling around the assembled mass and let AJ go. She passed the office and gave Glenn a wink and after the crowd dispersed Glenn slipped free and joined AJ in the locker room; producing two forks for them to dig into the cake. When they left hours later there were flyers posted on the door of the cafeteria banning Glenn from stepping foot into the area.

"Mission completed." AJ laughed as she nudged Glenn's side. "Your kitchen ban is now complete Silly Masked Jacobs."

With a laugh and head shake Glenn patted AJ's head, grinning when she bounced away from him and leaving him to his own devices.


End file.
